Kairu Nozokimasu (Grey Dragon Emperor)
Kairu Nozokimasu is the protagonist of DxD: Battle of Dragon, he does manage to pick of a few girls but maintains positive relations with the others. Also known as the Grey Dragon Emperor, Kairu at first rivals the power hungry Issei Hyoudo, but with the battle at end friendship was not too far around the corner. Also no further relation was intended Kairu seemed to have stuck around with his counter parts. Thus introducing two new characters to the series Appearance * Kairu; Kairu is a 6'4, Biracial, Male, with glimmering but intense grey eyes, and a medium brown skin tone. He will normally dress himself in a solid black Tee, Khaki joggers, and a matching pair of basketball shoes, although a case of R.B.F he can be easy to approach. His muscular tone is evident and he likes to flaunt it. He has a vibrate smile when activated and warm eyes if watched. * Blance Breaker; His Balance Breaker is a grey and black dragon armor, with a twist on the 'white dragon emperors' wings, and a very unique dragon tail, ine unlike the other dragons. although it takes pieces from both dragons, this Balance Breaker is quite the unique to its user. * Balance Breaker Scail Mail; Like its counter part, This Scail Mail is black and grey, with a large gem in the middle. two gems also lay in his gauntlets being a color decribed as "darker than black" these gems help tranfer the Consumed power from the enemy's to his own and which they are guarded. This armor appears less covering than its counterpart, but is in fact superior, with a skintight suit if almost inpenitrable dragonscail armor underneath it makes up for the open sockets for energy ventalation. This set allows the wearer to move freely. Allowing Kairu to do most of his tricks in battle. This is the armor used in the battle against Issei Hyoudou Personality the Grey Dragon Emperor is a unquestionably unique person. If you just so happen to be his friend, he's warm and compassionate. A lot of times when he's with his friends and or family, he releases vibrant smiles and soothing laughter, but if you're a new friend he tends to conceal himself more. You just might get a smile or two.. But for those who have chosen the fate as his enemy or a Bother to him A colder spirit is often shown. No smiling, no laughing just a cold black stare before you inevitable destruction. Kairu's purpose is very evident to him and he is determined to accomplish it. Although the dragon isn't fond of gore, he is willing to discentagrate his enemies, and in most occasions he has without second thought. although some times the screams of his dieing enemies will haunt his dreams he always seems to bounce back the next day with outstanding vigor most of his female friends tend to get the better side of him. He's very sweet, and compassionate when around them, and in battle they are of the highest priorities. In a training exercise, with Azazel, Akeno was shot out of the sky by one of their fallen angel allies, Kairu instantly dropped out of his balance breaker and caught her out of free fall. To later plant her safely on the ground. With a wink in a nod the incomplete scail mail was reactivated and he persumed to battle If you're male friend to Kairu, you will experience a slightly more cocky and competitive person ((especially when around females)) Kairu loves friendly competition, and to his his friends prosperous. So he will often talk about sparring and training when around them. he tends to laugh more, when around them primarily because of his own jokes. But when push comes to shove in battles, he will stand by his allies. Pushing them along with himself to the best of their abilities History A very long ago durning the Battle between the Red Weslh, and White dragon emperor, a treaty called apon God himself between two of the most powerful dragons, The Evil Black Dragon King, and Albion the White Dragon Emperor. Aside from their knowledge of their disposal. these two dragons where reasonable enough to make a treaty with God, Stating once a user of the boosted gear, of the Red welsh dragon, grows too powerful. A select amount of power from the two current Scared gear weilders (( White and Black )) will be given to a human of the agreed blood line. This blood line would be marked with a blue ring around the iris. So those of the time knew the respected family, a ancient family of great warriors. The Nozokimasu. With that Albion and his Dragon brotheren made their last stand. Eventually falling to their intended fate. Years and years past, the bloodline dispersed and grew to many. eventually only a select few were deemed strong enough were given the blue ring. Until the time came, the time where the Grey Dragon Emperor would be called apon time for the Fusion Dragon to rise from its Mythos, and it all starts with Kairu Nozokimasu. * Although it was going to be Grey, the blue iris ring idea came from a angel, that was at the sacred meeting stating " Blue is a tranquil and divine color. It represents peace, and often brings to mind calmness and rationality. Often the trait of our Lord." Lord Micheal agreed thus changing the ring * The selection of who gets the ring is a very careful process. It was scarce, and deeply planted in the families roots, some too old others under developed. Lord Micheal searched the globe for the perfect descendant. Soon one mached. the subject humored Lord Micheal. Seeing that not only being the fusion of two dragons the boy was biracial leading him to declare "He truly is a fused dragon." * Albion was the one to choose the blood line that took part in his sacred gear. As stated before he knew the fate and even planned a rebellion in the few short hours the treaty was formed. Vritra did not play a large part in the treaty. Being wise he was also still rebellious. So they simply took his absorption abilities for the new sacred gear. Once the quick and "easy" treaty was established the dragons were defeated * Verath; The Grey Dragon Emperor himself. Although God of the bible chose him years beyond counting ago Verath was still a frighteningly powerful dragon in his own why, he still is learning and adjusting along with Kairu. He has spoken to Albion and DDraig, but on very few occasions as a Sacred Gear. He is roughly larger than the two, but he is nothing compared to their intelligence. Verath is a little less secluded than most dragons. He often offers his best advice when Kairu could use it and information he has on the enemies Kairu might face. Verath was created differently than other scared gears. He was once a normal lightning dragon of course with his own power, but having the power of the other two dragon combine with his own as he entered a Sacred gear, he provided Kairu with just the amount of power needed to fight a rampant Boosted gear user. So instead of habing transformations like "Secound Liberation." Once the dragon is mature the Scail Mail can be jumped into. Plot during the later seasons in DxD issei grows increasingly stronger, but with his strength on the rise, his sanity seems at an all time low. Due to further investigation it is revealed that issei is facing the same issue most Red Dragon weilders recieve, a extreme drive for power. And with Vali more interested in Great Red, The dragon of dragons. he was not interested in the possibility of losing to issei and dropping that chance. this caused lord Michael to intervene, along side with Sir Zechs and Azazel. The three called a meeting bringing forth the weilders of the scared gears, of the White and Black Dragons. The ritual was preformed. Both Dragons roared as their channeling power formed one of its own. Just as the beautiful Dragon was born, it was killed forming the sacred gear. Then a quake and silence followed a beam appears. This bright beam of immense power then shot into the sky and was later traced back to the Americas, to be found in the dead body of a college student. Kairu Nozokimasu, a moderatly normal guy, normal friends and a charming life style. Layed dead with a dangerous power forming inside him, grey wings resembling Vali's sprouted from his back as he was ressurected by lord Michael. After hours of explaining and regaining memory it grew clear to Kairu his mission and purpose. To save Issei Hyoudou from himself. * Kairu does manage to pick up a few ladies himself. The most surprising being Akeno. Both with parent problems and trouble finding themselves. Kairu and Akeno clicked, even though she is able to pull most of the same tricks she used on Issei. Akeno sometimes finds herself under the seduction of Kairu. (( if he can think clearly at the time.)) Akeno loves to take the lead and be dominate. But she is quick to fall if a apposing force is shown. Thus Kairus dominate nature kicks in and he can get the upper hand. But there relationship is deeper than sexual incounters as Kiaru tends to help Akeno accept her father more. As he slowly comes into her life. None the less in the end Kairu takes care of all the women in his "Collection" as Issei calls them. He bonds with Rosswiesse helping her maintain confidance in herself (( which lead to her falling for him)) and Irina as he trains with her both growing ever stronger together. * The relationship between Kairu and Issei is a very.. different one. They treat each other like best friends as Kairu finds out more about his soon to be opponet. But as he learns more and more about the Oppai Dragon, he finds deeper reasoning to fight. Not because he died for it but because, Issei is a "all around good guy"-Kairu claimed feeling his passion Deepen. "Im not just fighting because I'm supposed to. I'm fighting because the man I'm saving means something to me and all his friends. And I'll be damned if I let someone like you stand in my way!" (( Kairu proclaims in a fight between a stray devil. revealing the purpose to everyone else as well)) Powers & Abilities * Flight; This ability is granted but the Grey Fusion Dragon's Consumption Wings, It's given instantly, but can take time to master. Even though with enough time and training these wings.. Like their originators.. can fly the weilder at speeds up to light speed. A must for a dragon. And a great thing to have for aerial combat * Super Speed; This ability also comes from the Consumption Wings, giving the weilder speed beyond most beings could wish for. This deadly speed matchs up with a lot of the dragons abilities in terrify combinations leaving the enemy on edge. And if used correctly can boost them at the same time. * Super Strength; If not obvious by its name this ability gives the weilder strength beyond strength in some forms. It's useful in combat, lifting, and many other aspects. Strength is a nessecary aspect for a dragon and in this case it comes in surplus. * Increased Stamina; This ability provides the wielder with a power to run and fly longer, than normal. It also is used to hold Balance Breaker/Scale Mail for longer. beside adding to basic abilities, it helps the dragon hold the power it has consumed in case it's consumed too much. * Consumption; A unique enhancement given to the Grey Dragon Emperor, This ability allows the weilder to consume a select amount of the enemies power and use it for its own. The consumed power then is stored in the wings to be later used to keep the user at peak performance. If too much power is consumed a dispersal will happen * Disperse; This enhancement happens after too much of the enemies power is consumed. Small grey and black orbs surround and stick to the enemy exploding their own power back on them, with the aim of disintegration. These orbs are a smaller version of the Dragon Blast technique. * Dragon Blast; This technique is a modified versions of Issei's Dragon Shot. Kairu uses this move as a finisher to show off when he know he can win. He spawns a high density grey and black orb over his head and does a Cheat gainer, using the claws on his Balance Breaker to crack the orb releasing the immense power blasting the enemy if strong enough it will discentagrate them. * Hand to Hand Combatant; Before his training, Kairu did a little self training teaching himself what he felt he needed in the arts of fighting. And with these new abilities Kairu can do as many kicks and flips as he likes. This was very vital in 'The Battle of Dragons' Because although a heavy hitter Issei has a rather "Bland" (( As Kairu discribes it )) fighting style as he throws predictable punches and kicks. Kairu used his own blend of knowledge and equipment, to defeat Issei with Flair and confusion. Equipment Consumption Wings; Kairu has a number of powers and transformations, but it's all because of his Sacred gear the Consumption Dragon Wings. This Sacred Gear Or Longinus, is inspired by the White Dragon Emperors wings, and was choosen because they store power in simular ways, through their wings. This way he is all ways at peak proformance. Although being extremely useful tactic the practice "Consumption" can only be used every ten seconds, unless in Balance Breaker/Scale Mail then, like his Dragon peers it can be activated as frequently as requested, these grey and black wings, are an extrodanary part of the Grey Dragon Emperor. Final form Scail Mail; Dragons are born wise with vast knowelge of the past, due to this dragons mature at amazing rates. Personality also form and objectives decided. But The Fusion Dragon, had yet to mature before he was placed in a Sacred gear. explaining why the Balance Breaker that was unleashed was a incomplete one. Also explaining why the Scail Mail shout had never been called. It wasn't until the Battle of Dragons was in place that the dragon matured and showed a pure Fusion Dragon Balance Breaker. This new set of armor was ,even stronger and lifted Kairu to new level, making him the Grey Dragon Emperor himself. Quotes * ''"It is my sole purpose to defeat Issei hyoudou, and I won't stop until I do!" Kairu chanted during a training session as he was springing with motivation, from his partners. This was the starting point of Kairu's decision to focus more than ever. It was also the first day he activated the incomplete Balance Breaker '' * ''" No No No No I like women! I just wasn't expecting all of you, to like Me this much... " this was Kairus response to Irina's rhetorical question, as the "collection" climbed in his bed without his permission '' * "As much as I hate losing Akeno, I'm glad she's in your collection." Although not stated by Kairu, this was a must. This scene is where Issei, accepts the fact that Akeno has feelings for Kairu. But he does add a little tease by calling his female companions his "collection" which is later used by everyone else. * "Ive always wanted to be something more, but I never once thought of the price. But now I know." Speaking with Akeno, Kairu explains his down mood that had been hanging over him. His family. Unlike his ancestors he was not worshipped ormseen as worthy. Most of his life all he had was his family. And although everything was new and exciting. The time apart weighted heavier Trivia * Most of the time Kairu's name will be mistranslated to "Frog" But in fact it does not mean frog, if you're looking for frog the name "Kaeru" Would be correct. He is very chalant with the mistranslation, but it will start to bug him if it happens too many times a day. * Kairu is the only person to play Akeno at her own seductive game. Durning their later meetings, Kairu showed a more dominate spirit over Akeno. Leaving her in a similar trance as she does to issei * The name for the consumption wings didn't exsit, before Kairu. Considering the Absorbtion power came from Vritra and the Albion got to choose the blood line and gear form, he decided to honor the Dragon by naming it "Consumption" Or the closest simile to Absorb. * Kairu Cannit generate immense power on his own, infact he may rely soley on his oppent you reach incredible strengths * Unlike Vali's Divine Dividing Abilities, Kairus oppents can get their strengths back if they can replesh them independently.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons